


One

by ThePricklyPear



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Death, Gen, Not Happy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePricklyPear/pseuds/ThePricklyPear
Summary: He could only pick one...
Relationships: G Callen & Hetty Lange, G Callen & Marty Deeks, G Callen & Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye & G Callen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	One

There was no other choice. 

He'd tried to find one, God had he tried, but there was none. He'd played the game and he had lost, bringing his team down with him to suffer the pains of defeat in his place. At least that's what they told him – he may have lost but the makeshift family he'd collected over the years would pay for him. And paying they were. They stood before him in a helpless line, shackled and bound and bruised.

Sam; the soldier, the mama bear, the closet nerd and doting father. His best friend. Sam stared at their captors and their captors alone. Sam trusted him to make the right call.

Kensi; the beautiful young woman, the deadly fighter, the closet romantic and key to many a locked door. His little sister, or near enough. Kensi gazed defiantly ahead of her and did not flinch. Kensi believed in her senior agent.

Deeks; the cop, the class clown, the city slicker who'd found a family in the same people he had. His constant reminder to laugh, mostly while shaking his head. Deeks shifted his attention between each and every person in the room, hostile or not. Deeks wasn't sure that family would ever protect him.

Hetty; the duchess of deception, the little ninja, the tea loving Cold Warrior with a kind heart. The woman who'd given him a home. Hetty paid their captors no mind, instead staring him straight in the eyes. Hetty understood.

They said choose, the men to whom he's lost, they said choose one who would live and watch the others die. They meant it too; he'd played with them long enough to know that. There was no other choice. There were no more moves. He told himself that at least this way he could save one…

His arm went cold as it was raised, finger outstretched, pointing. The cold spread through to every fibre of his being as that finger made its choice and settled on one, and only one, and left him standing silent and still even as three shots rang out. The forth shot came without warning, ripping through his chest a moment after his three non-selected teammates fell.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _An old piece I found tucked away on my computer when cleaning. I hope you enjoyed it all that same. Leave a comment if you feel like it!_
> 
> _Thanks for reading!_
> 
> _Prickly_  
> 


End file.
